Yo Gabba Gabba!
Ages: All '''Yo Gabba Gabba! '''is an American-Canadian live action/puppet educational, musical children's television series starring five costumed toys coming to life and their friend DJ Lance Rock. The series premiered on Nick Jr. August 20, 2007 and ended on November 12, 2015. There is a single topic in each episode, e.g. "Adventure", "Friends", and "Dance", through songs and short storylines in the half-hour program. The show link Yo Gabba Gabba is aimed at 3 - 6 year old children. The series uses colourful, loveable characters, with whom children can completely identify. It is lively, musical, entertaining and often confronts issues which are quite serious to children of this age. The language spoken in Yo Gabba Gabba is more developed than some of the younger pre-school programmes. The stories are more complex, and the spoken language drives them. The language in Yo Gabba Gabba is structured to allow children to engage with, and better understand, their feelings and motivations. Yo Gabba Gabba is set in 4 realms of a land and deals with dilemmas, challenges and issues common to very young children, such as biting your friends, or not owning up. Story lines provide a non-threatening context within which such issues can be discussed and resolved simply. These characters move like real children; they laugh at the same things they do; sing the same songs; play the same games and see the world in the same way. The characters are well developed and children are able to predict what their responses might be. The mixture of story, song and creative activity provides excellent opportunities for children to learn through play. Music plays an important part in the programme and children are encouraged to join in with songs and actions. Yo Gabba Gabba is basically Total Request Live for kids because of its rip-rollicking music videos. Tune in, and you'll get a who's who of indie punk rock music today, including Weezer, MGMT, Flaming Lips, Belle & Sebastian, Band of Horses, The Shins, Edward Sharp & The Magnetic Zeros, Biz Markie, The Roots, The Killers, and the Wiggles! There are several opportunities for follow-up materials and resources to enhance the programme's potential, such as stories and activities contained in Yo Gabba Gabba and CBeebies magazine. Website link bbc.co.uk/cbeebies/shows/yo-gabba-gabba/ The website aims to reflect the television series, allowing children to Dancey-Dance with the Yo Gabba Gabba gang whenever they want. It has many of the favourite stories from the series, provides a range of entertaining games. It is strongly-based on the Early Learning Goals, and has a range of content to help children develop their mathematical, language and creative skills. It also promotes understanding of the world and takes up some of the social issues seen on the programme. The Yo Gabba Gabba website reflects the themes from the many Yo Gabba Gabba episodes in its content. Gamey Games: Contains a balanced mix of purely entertaining games and games which are fun, but also have an educational benefit. For sheer fun, look at games such as Yo Gabba Gabba Magic Word Adventure, Yo Gabba Gabba Mini Arcade, or Brobee's Dancey Dance Moves. Spelley Spell, is designed to help children as they learn to read and write at school. There are games to help with children's mathematical development, such as Toodee's Stall and Dot-to-Dot Numbers. Other games reflect the strong social issues in so many of the Yo Gabba Gabba shows, such as Plex's Robot Creation Station. Yo Gabba Gabba is extremely musical and singing and dancing are an important ingredient of the show. The website reflects their love of music and includes virtually all their songs in the song section. The Story Time Book reflects the Yo Gabba Gabba episodes in the content of its stories. For example, Mucci and Pooty was a story read on Yo Gabba Gabba and the site gives children the chance to enjoy this inter-actively. Argyle the Octopus is safe is a fun, interactive story reflecting the themes of the short series of Yo Gabba Gabba stories. Story Time also encourages children to enjoy reading for themselves, with its Book Club. Bayou Boat Race has been designed to be pure fun, but also to give children the chance to play together, so that the computer is not just a solitary activity. The parent and teacher-approved pre-schooler activities springboard from subjects in the Yo Gabba Gabba episodes, such as the weather, diversity or sleeping. They then take the children on a further journey, finding out more about these subjects than was possible in the programme. Yo Gabba Gabba episodes celebrate different holidays, such as Christmas and Halloween. The site's activities are based on either online activities or activities from the Yo Gabba Gabba Play and Lesson Plans book. We hope that the activities are exactly that, explorations on a range of topics which will increase the child's knowledge and understanding of the world around them. All CBeebies output tries to provide children with fun which does not have to be done 'on line'. To this end, printables of the songs are included, and I love to Colour provides printable pictures to colour in after the computer has been turned off. It also provides printables of the online activities, which can be printed and, again, enjoyed without staring at a computer screen. We hope that the Yo Gabba Gabba website provides children with as much enjoyment as the television programme. And we hope that the site provides a range of beneficial outcomes for them, as well as with lots of fun, both offline and online. History on CBeebies This show joined CBeebies on Christmas Day 2018, Along with Dora the Explorer And WordWorld. It is available on the CBeebies IPlayer an the website. Characters * Toodee - Toodee is a female blue cat dragon who loves to have fun. She is the bassist in the Yo Gabba Gabba band. She also has a close bond with Plex. Her realm is a winter land with snow mountains and icicles. * Plex - Plex is a yellow robot who is very magical. He is sometimes the leader of the other monsters, only that he is a robot with a couple of features. He plays the keytar in the Yo Gabba Gabba band. Overall, Plex loves to have fun as well. * Muno - Muno is a red cyclops who appeared in Kia commercials for the Super Bowl in 2010. Besides from being ready for anything, he can sometimes be clumsy, but his friends love him all the same. In the episodes "Family", "Circus", and "Olympics", his family had appeared. His realm is a desert with purple, blue, and light pink boulders that resemble the moon. * Brobee - Brobee is a green stripy monster. He is very playful and he can always turn a frown upside down. Brobee's realm is a forest with brown, orange, and yellow leaves on trees. He plays the drums in the Yo Gabba Gabba band. He seems a bit small from all of the other monsters, although he is four years old, as mentioned in the episode "Birthday." Brobee is always subjected in trying new foods. * Foofa - Foofa is a pink flowerbubble who is very kind and loves flowers. Her realm resembles a spring garden with a yellow sky. She plays the tambourine in the Gabba Band. * DJ Lance Rock - DJ Lance Rock is the narrator and he is friendly to all of the monsters. Trivia * This Show. Is owned by DHX Media. That’s why it looks similar to Ragdoll Productions’ various shows. Category:2019 Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:Shows Category:2018 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2035 Category:2036 Category:2037 Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:2055 Category:2056 Category:2057 Category:2058 Category:2059 Category:2060 Category:2061 Category:2062 Category:2063 Category:2064 Category:2066 Category:2065 Category:2067 Category:2068 Category:2069 Category:2070 Category:2071 Category:2072 Category:2073 Category:2074 Category:Yo Gabba Gabba! Category:Music Category:CBeebies Friends (Rental Video) shows Category:Non-British shows Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:United States Category:Canada Category:Scottish Category:Noggin Category:Nick Jr. Category:Math Category:Social and Emotional Development